


forgotten

by S6l6i6



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, no happy ending, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S6l6i6/pseuds/S6l6i6
Summary: Everyone had forgotten about sora , except riku??
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ive ever posted one of my soriku fics. So my bad if this is horrible. I just wrote this while i was in class and made myself very sad , honestly don't know what i wrote and it prob does not make sense

Soon after the war , everything started to go back to normal...Normal… Riku thought. How was any of this normal. It wasn’t the same anymore. Sora was gone , Riku knew that . Riku knew Sora wasn’t going to come back but what upset him more is that everyone has forgotten about Sora. As if...he was never there to begin with. How Riku knew this was because when he brought up Sora's name to Mickey . Silence fell. 

Mickey: Sora ?? Who is Sora? 

Riku: What… 

What kind of sick prank is this thought riku. What is up with everyone. He was just here with us , how could they forget about him so easily. This wasn’t right ...None of this was right. He felt sick to his stomach. 

Later that day , when morning turned to night in an instant. He was tired so very tired...he was a wreck , and the only person who could comfort him, make him feel better. Sora… was gone. He felt amidst pain . And before he knew it , his hands were up to his chest. Punching….Scratching.  
Trying so hard to make the pain go away. He couldn’t breathe , his eyes started to go a blur as tears streamed down his face. Sobbing went to screaming. Riku knew the whole world could hear him at this point but he didn’t care . All he wanted was Sora. He wanted sora back , why did he have to disappear . Why couldn't  
it have been him why...just why… He thought. 

Riku: Why... just why… 

He was still crying , the tears were never ending until...something in his chest just suddenly snapped , he could hear a song...he could hear Sora’s song...his heart in tune with his. He felt sora… as if sora was telling him everything was ok , as if he was still there with him. 

Riku: Sora…? 

Riku knew that it was just his mind playing tricks on him .. but it felt so real. But if it was his mind playing tricks on him then how is he seeing Sora right now , right next to him.. 

Riku: What...is going on , why …. 

Sora: Everything is going to be okay , you're strong and brave and you have done so much for us , for everyone. I know someday...we will meet again . Maybe not in this life but anew.  
As if that would make riku feel any better , riku grabbed sora close. So close. He tugged and tugged , sobbing so hard. Sora just looked at him with eyes like no other. They were filled with so much love . so much care. Sora then too started to shed tears , hot tears tears dripping down his face , both were crying now. And they couldn’t stop. 

Sora: Riku..i.. I can’t stay here… I can’t stay here with you.. 

Riku: Why ...why do you have to leave , you're here now. Can’t you stay. Please don’t leave me . I don’t want you to go...Please..just stay here.

Sora: You know i can’t…. I… i don’t want to go . I want… I want to stay here with you but i have to go… I can’t stay here for long. But i just couldn’t sit there and watch you in pain so much pain...and im the cause of it...im the one making you suffer.. I thought erasing everyone's memories would have been...the right thing to do..I hate to see people suffer because of me...But i didn’t erase your memories because i don’t want you to forget me ….i know it’s selfish of me but our memories….were special and i couldn’t just let them disappear like that , like they were nothing. But seeing you like this ...hurts me so bad.. My chest….it’s in so much pain. Why did it have to end like this … why couldn't we just be happy. 

Sora started to flicker out, turning crystal clear , Riku eyes widened . 

Riku: you're fading...Please sora there has to be something I can do . Tell me what i can do to make you stay , i will do anything ...Please just tell me! 

Sora: I….I can’t , there isn’t anything you can do …. I have to go...i have to go on… 

Riku: i.. I love you sora. 

Sora felt his heart sink….those words .. 

Sora: I love you too Riku , i love you so much 

Riku knew that this was the last he would ever see of sora. His heart told him that this was ok. That this was goodbye but this was a good goodbye . Riku looked up and moved closer and placed his lips against sora. Sora melted into the kiss , it was so sincere and so loving. Riku could feel the warmth , the spark. He moved back and opened his eyes , they both laughed and they were still crying a bit. 

Riku: i guess...this is goodbye -Riku gives a very sad but happy smile 

Sora just stared and brought his hand up to rikus cheek and wiped the tears. He brung their foreheads together. 

Sora: Yeah , i guess this is. -Sora kisses rikus forehead 

Sora then moved his hand away and closed his eyes as he disappeared


End file.
